


Gino's Apology

by JamesJenkins9



Category: North Sea Texas (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Boys Kissing, Coming of Age, Couch Sex, Erotica, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nederlands | Dutch, Oral Sex, Passion, Rain, Reconciliation Sex, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Pim and Gino have some fun in the living room. Gino has heart; just had to prove it. Takes place in the end of the movie following the original script with lines of my own. This is how I envision it ending.
Relationships: Pim/Gino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Gino's Apology

Gino steps tentatively up to the house and looks across the yard. He isn't sure if Pim is really there, but his mother's car isn't here so he has to be alone. Maybe he is upstairs drawing deaf to the world. He is probably off drawing somewhere. Pim is one of the most unique people he has ever met. So the house is the first place he is going to look. There is always a place for him there, if the door was still welcome. As Gino steps on the porch and starts towards the front door he exhales in trepidation. He has some apologizing to do.

𝘐𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵 is the only word he can think of when he considers his recent behavior. He hasn't been very trustworthy since Pim's birthday and his mother's passing. He knows that. Showing appreciation or affection are not his major strong suits. He knew he wasn't raised that way, but still, he shouldn't try to put on airs. Pim gave all he had in the belief their bond was pure to make him happy and he just took it for granted. He is going to have to put forth an effort to show Pim how much he appreciates and shares the passion that had been growing since they first met. He knows what Pim likes.

Pim has a lot on his mind as he works. He often uses chores around the house when he wasn't drawing as time to think. It's easy to get lost in his thoughts and get shit done at the same time. The cool beach side winds take a lot of his time and attention. He loves them all; the wind and see are calming. There often just isn't enough time in the day to finish everything he would like to. An argument that he and Gino had yesterday is fresh in his memory. Some bullshit about not really being in love with him. Pim became more upset and hurt then he really was that day on the beach. A tactic that often ends stupid arguments when he and Gino have both had a long day.

He effectively ended the argument by pushing Gino back as his ass hit the wet sand, running away to not let the painful cut dig any deeper.

A small tear grew inside his right eye as he thought, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

As Gino stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door, all of his senses take in the wet surroundings. The smell of fresh rain, the gray clouds moving with the ocean waves, the cool, teasing air on his wet skin, hair and clothes with the fear of an almost empty house and possibly ruined friendship. With no other signs of life inside he can hear the sounds of footsteps being made upstairs in the house. The footsteps grow louder, and as he holds his breath, Pim comes into view.

Gino loves looking at him; especially when he doesn't know he is there. Pim is dressed in blue jeans and an plaid green-white shirt. He is about 5'10" and has an ass that was made for those jeans. The tight denim hugs his curvy hips and stretches across his tight round ass perfectly. His shirt collar is unbuttoned, but Gino knows the top few buttons will be open and show his smooth firm nipples straining against his t-shirt. Pim had been drawing by the main window of the kitchen. He quietly walks towards Pim as he watches him come on. His black mini Pinscher named Mirza began barking, poised as if he'd attack Gino at the slightest movement. Pim's blue eyes do not break away from him and he calls for Mirza to calm down and be quiet.

"Can I come in?" Gino asks standing in the doorway soaking wet. Pim rises ever so slightly, he is pretty graceful for such a shy boy, almost as tall as him, and Pim hadn't heard him until he spoke.

"Dreadful weather. You can say that," Pim replies. "Your sister's not here."

"On Monday, Tuesday and...I came to see you," Gino says as he steps in. The drive to place his strong hands on Pim's hips and pull Pim to him more heated than a stove top.

He was chilled to the bone but Gino's nerves flared in wanting to envelop the boy, kiss Pim fiercely on the lips and moves his hands to his shoulders and neck to deepen the bond. Surely Pim still had thoughts of placing his hands on Gino's chest while his mind was warning him to push the 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳 away. 

Pim backs away from Gino as he reached into the kitchen for a towel so Gino could dry off with. "Here" he said in the tone devoid of sympathy yet nonetheless perplexed by Gino's unexpected visit. "What do you want to drink?" Pim asks while the actual question eating him was 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵?

Gino looks into Pim's eyes and says "A beer."

A scoff nearly escapes him and a sly smile appears on Pim's face as he sees a confused look on Gino's face. He reaches into the fridge and pulls out two cold cans, one for himself which he put on the table without a second thought. He still doesn't laugh as the rain continually patters against the window. "I'm living here temporarily. So you know. It's temporary."

Gino takes a swig from his can, his gaze not pulling away from Pim's This time his face was culpable and frightened, an expression Pim couldn't ever remember seeing on Gino's face until now.

"What do you want from me?" Pim asks, still standing his ground. He wasn't in the mood for any games as Gino had played on him before.

The dark-haired boy made no reply, only to take two steps in front of Pim. His warm and powerful hands Pim had months before adored, craved for and dreamed about nightly gripped onto his collar. The force of his body pinning the handsome blond up against the blond. The heavy beating of Gino's heart all more evident by his pants and the look on his face desperately longing quickly cooled and considerate.

"I waited for you," Pim simply answered. 

"Oh really?" he says, "Maybe I still have a few tricks you haven't seen yet." Pim's mouth turns into a slight curious grin.

In his left hand, Gino reveals the last item Pim expected to see. The rag he long kept which had been graced many times with his seed during passionate fantasies he had for the friend and lover he desired beyond breath and life. "Here. A gift is a gift." He placed it into Pim's palm not expecting anything in return as the blonde remained stoic. "Make a bow tie" he said in a hollow jest. "That way you'll never forget me," he whispered hotly into Pim's ear. The pinned blonde's eyes sealed shut at the closeness. He's not supposed to want him near again. 𝘐𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨?

The boys fall into a near frenzy of hugs and touches. Gino places his hands on either side of Pim's face, pulls gentle the blonde close to him, and kisses him passionately. As his fingers caress Pim's cheeks and neck, Gino's tongue teases his lips. He starts slowly, easing Pim into the deep kiss. Soon Pim is fully engaged, and wraps his arms around Gino's neck. He can feel how warm the blue-eyed beauty is from his pent up emotions and secrets and decides that they both need to spread their wings and 𝘧𝘭𝘺. "Stay" is the only word he utters.

Moving his hands down Pim's neck through his short blonde hair to his collar; the buttons on his shirt offer little resistance as Gino pulls them apart on the way to his desired treasure. He bends down to kiss the base of Pim's throat and across the top of his chest. Such a beautiful sight, no girl could rival him. He wants to enjoy all of Pim even more than the night he turned fifteen. Spinning him around and pushing him up against the kitchen table, he easily removes Pim's plaid shirt as his excited palms ran under the bottom of his jeans and offers the cheeks the support of his hands instead. They are the perfect size; just enough to fill each hand.

While kissing the back of Pim's neck and shoulders Gino teases his small pink nipples with his fingers and enjoys their immediate reaction to his attention. Stripping him loose clothing off of her and dropping it to the damp floor, he works his hands down Pim's back and over onto his hips. Gino pulls Pim towards him and uses his denim covered ass to massage his own restrained excitement while his left hand moves to Pim's throat and his right hand travels down between the blonde's shapely legs.

While using both hands to hold Pim tightly to him Gino kisses the right side of his neck and face; Gino realizes he doesn't have enough hands to touch everything he wants at one time. His left hand stops to caress Pim's chest and lightly pinched his left nipple on its way to meet his right hand at the button and zipper which stands between him and his deepest desire, which he previously doubted. Undoing the belt offers just enough room for him to pull the final barriers from Pim's hips and thighs. He quickly slips Pim out of his shoes and the last bit of his clothing, until he stands facing away from him completely exposed. He slowly kisses his way from Pim's calves up to his neck without letting his lips leave his clear skin even for a moment. Reaching down, Gino pulls his own blue shirt up and off over his head and tosses it aside. Now his strong, broad chest is free to touch Pim's smooth, hot skin.

"One of us is a bit...over-dressed," Pim whispers to him.

Reaching back, Pim caresses his erection through Gino's jeans with both of his hands. He turns around and pulls the buttons of Gino's jeans open. The sight of his circumcised 8" cock straining against his boxer briefs stirs a shiver of excitement deep in Pim's ass. He returns the favor of removing Gino's last bit of clothing with a hand on each hip and pulling them down to his ankles. Pim begins kissing the front of his thighs and slowly works his way up from side to side. Pim's left hand gently embraces his manhood and moves it to the side so he can kiss the tender skin all around and up to his belly button. Pim loves teasing Gino and building his excitement up higher.

Gracefully, Pim stands up and guides his cock so that the head of it slowly slides down his neck and chest finding just a bit of resistance over his pubic bush as he straightens his legs. Now as Pim leans forward to kiss Gino's chest, he can feel his thick prick pressing up against his stomach, hard, wanton and willing.

Gino places his strong left hand at the base of Pim's throat and pushes him up against the wall once again. The wall feels rough, damp and oddly exciting against his bare skin, and he loves Gino's rough handling. 𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦; he looks forward to what Gino wants next.

"Don't move," he says "this will take only a minute."

Pim watches him as he walks naked across the nearby table facing the Living Room where he placed his leather jacket on a chair. He glances back at Pim as he slides his hands up over his cock caresses his left calf with his right foot while rubbing his thighs slowly together, never taking his eyes off of Gino. Pim would have to be patient as he prepares the next part of his apology.

As Gino turns back to the wall he spots the items he is looking for. A fresh unused condom and a long plastic-looking object, it had to be a dildo. He returns to where Pim is still leaning against the wall and drops the items on the floor next to him. Pim looks up at him, but before he can speak he kisses Pim again on the lips and slides a hand between his thighs and teases his cock until he coaxes a happy moan from Pim. He then takes Pim by the hand and leads him out towards the Living Room.

"Remember, I said don't move," Gino tells him as their lips part.

Pim has no idea what he is doing, but he is willing to wait and find out. Working quickly beside Pim, he sets eyes on the main couch and pushes it out further onto the floor, the main two chairs running North to South and the pair opposite, pointed East to West. He then retrieves Pim's cotton shirt and lays it across the top pillow like a small blanket. He used one of the couch foot rests as a small platform. Pim looks on with awestruck delight and expectation, his imagination working with the possibilities. Returning to his side, Gino picks him up easily off of the carpeted floor as if he were a maiden in a fairy tale waiting for a heroic knight and steps over to his new construct laying Pim on top of his shirt.

Stepping back, he admires Pim lying naked before him in the cool yet peaceful light of the Living Room. Pim is a little self-conscious of his nudity like this and he pulls his knees up to his chest. He is enthralled and a tad nervous thinking back on how Gino had left many sensational reminders on his body the night of their camping trip.

He knows what Pim's thinking and says, "You're absolutely gorgeous, and I'm going to show you how much I love everything about you."

A moment later Gino is standing in front of him and places a strong hand on each of Pim's calves. He straightens his legs and rests them against his chest. As he reaches down and grabs his erection he turns his head and kisses Pim's ankles on either side of his face. Slowly, he slides the tip of his cock across Pim's swollen ass lips and up over his crack, resting it on his well proportioned firm cheeks.

With a hand on each ankle, he pulls Pim's legs up slightly to give him a better angle. Pressing against his legs with his chest, Gino grabs Pim's hips on either side and now controls the boy with his chest, arms and hands. Slowly he starts moving his hips back and forth, sliding the smooth underside of his cock across Pim's ass lips and clit. Pulling back until the head rests at the opening, he applies just enough pressure, and then tilts his hips so that he slides up and across Pim's ass rather than in.

This teasing is having its desired effect, and Pim reaches down to guide Gino inside of him. He pulls back and smacks Pim playfully on the ass.

"We'll get there soon baby," Gino says with a smile.

Dropping to his knees, he kisses and nibbles the backside of Pim's hips and thighs. Slowly he runs his tongue up one side of his scrotum, making gentle circles around Pim's hole before sliding the underside of his tongue across it and working his way back down the other side. Gino pulls Pim repeatedly back from the edge of his first orgasm, by placing his kisses on the back of and inside Pim's thighs. Slowly and gently he slides a single finger into Pim's wet excited ass.

Pim gasps and arches his back slightly to better enjoy Gino's sincere efforts. He reaches down and grabs his head with a hand on either side and pulls him in tight to his ass. Pim breathes out, "Don't stop Gino, don't stop."

With the underside of his tongue, Gino works Pim's scrotum back and forth and introduces a second finger to steadily massage his G-spot with his right hand. His left arm is wrapped around Pim's hips and holding him tightly so he can feel Pim's every movement. With firm pressure and a steady rhythm, Gino is soon rewarded with Pim's first orgasm. Gino enjoys the smell and taste of the boy he loves as he cums on his face.

Pim reaches down and pushes Gino's head away from him. Gino knows that he is now too sensitive and needs a moment to recover from his direct lightning-shot stimulation. He stands and positions himself as if to massage Pim with his cock again, but this time as he pushes forward he does not tilt his hips, and his swollen and throbbing cock slowly disappears into Pim's tight wet ass.

Pim tilts his head back and enjoys the moment as much as Gino. He watches every inch of progress until he has no more, and feels his balls press up against Pim's ass. Gino builds up to a steady rhythm of easy thrusts to push Pim towards his next orgasm.

Pim's right hand moves to his cock and rubs it in small circles while his left hand pulls and pinches his nipples. With his manipulation and Gino's strong thighs pounding steadily against his, Pim can feel the familiar tickle of a big orgasm starting deep in his ass. Gino's thick hard cock always hits the right spot, and pushes Pim over the edge of his second orgasm.

Gino can feel his ass tighten and squeeze his dick as Pim cums all over it. His big orgasm gets Gino's cock and balls wet and slick. Gino continues for a short while until, on the back thrust, he allows himself to pull completely out.

"Please put it back," Pim begs.

"Soon Pim," he replies, "come here."

He reaches forward and takes Pim's by the hands pulling him up and off of the couch until he is standing before him. Pim drops to one knee and quickly wraps his lips around Gino's erection, working his lovely warm mouth up and down Gino's wet cock with blatantly enshrined desire.

Gino stands there and enjoys this, how can he not? He is a man who adores beautiful people after all. Coming to his senses, Gino realizes that he is losing control of the situation. This will not do. This is his show, so to speak. He pulls Pim to his feet and quickly spins him around and smacks him on the ass again.

"I'm in control here and I've only just begun," he says.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for wanting to have some fun," Pim moans.

Pim turns his head to kiss Gino. While doing this he uses his ass to rub Gino's hard-on. Breaking the kiss, Gino pushes Pim down onto the couch so that he is bent forward over the left side of it. Reaching down he retrieves the fresh condom and dildo from the floor. Running the tip of the plastic dildo across Pim's back just under his shoulder blades, he then trails the end around Pim's sides and crosses it around his nipples and back up over his shoulders. Suddenly simple knot tied behind Pim's neck keeps it from slipping off and gives him a good handhold. Now Gino takes Pim's hands and ties them together behind Pim's back with a short piece of rope. Nothing too tight. He wants to excite Pim, not hurt him.

"Wow, this is new," Pim says. "How's this going to work?"

Gino just smiles and laughs a little bit as he pulls back on the strap with one hand and lifts Pim's upper body off of the bale. He reaches around with the other and removes Pim's shirt from the hay. Gently he sets Pim back down. Pim's bare chest and nipples are now against the fine yet strong material. Pim loves the rough feeling against his skin and the way Gino manhandles him. This new twist is very exciting and his ass aches with anticipation.

Gino looks down at Pim and admires the situation. His whole world right now is Pim's shapely legs, bubbly ass, wet swollen butt and his bound hands. This irresistible boy is willing to surrender control for a while and completely trust him. Now Gino is going to fully enjoy Pim in his favorite position.

Standing behind Pim with his knees slightly bent, Gino places his erection in perfect alignment with Pim's ass. He places both hands on aPim's ass and caresses it while pressing himself against Pim's inviting lips. With the head of his cock just barely inserted, Gino could push Pim away with his hands and watch his prick appear, and then pull back with his hands and watch Pim envelop him again methodically. Slowly, Gino brings his hips into play and builds a steady rhythm of pushing, pulling and slow thrusting in sync with Pim's breathing.

Even when Pim gives up control, he is actually 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘦. He listens to and watches Pim carefully, letting his reactions guide Gino's every action. He pulls his cock out and slides it ever so slightly up and presses it against Pim's ass. Pim's breath catches for a second at the threat or promise of forbidden play and then he slides it back down and thrusts it deep inside of Pim.

Gino reaches up and grabs the plastic dildo where it is gliding between his shoulders and pulls it towards him. A whole new sensation of deep penetration and control come with it. Pim's firm ass presses fully against Gino as his back arches and Pim's shoulders and nipples rise up off of the grand couch. He alternates between a hard thrust and a gentle thrust with a hard push of the dildo. Pim enjoys the combination as well, moaning and begging Gino to, "fuck me harder!"

He is pulling the strap back hard enough to hold Pim's chest off of the couch so that Pim's nipples just brush its surface. Long deep thrusts and the couch's rough surface bring on Pim's third strong orgasm. Gino loves every feverish convulsion and moan. He can't stand it any longer. It's his turn now. He is six small and three earth shattering orgasms behind now. That has got to change.

Gino picks Pim up and turns him on the couch. Now Pim's stomach and hips support him and his cock hung freely off the other side. Pulling the foot couch as close to the edge of the grand couch as he dares, Gino now pulls back on the dildo with his right hand and pushes the foot couch with his left until it tilts back onto its back legs. He controls the rocking motion with a combination of dildo pushing and hard deep thrusts. Slamming his cock into Pim's tight wet ass quickly brings him to the verge of his own orgasm.

Letting the small couch fall forward, Gino places his hands around Pim's throat and holds him tightly against him as he thrusts deep into Pim one last time and lets his orgasm overtake him. Gino's cock explodes deep inside of Pim, releasing shot after shot of hot sticky cum inside Pim's tight convulsing butt. His ecstasy lasts nine seconds, and every muscle in his body tenses and then relaxes as he lets go of Pim, resting him on their makeshift sex stage.

They're both breathless and shaking from the exertion. Covered in sweat, cum and satisfaction, he covers Pim in kisses and caresses as he unties Pim's hands and removes the plastic dildo he used to control him just moments before.

Pim kisses him and they slowly go upstairs. They quickly slide beneath the sheets. Pim decided he can finish the work he started earlier in the day later and lays his head down again for the second time that evening.

As the rain gradually slows and clouds start to allow light to shine through-Gino, laying on the right side, turns to Pim and says, "I guess it's true, there's always something to do on a rainy day." Pim just smiled and takes Gino's hand in his as they cuddle in a renewed embrace, never to be divided again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third story based off the movie, hope you enjoy it. I do not own the film or characters. Please leave comments and suggestions. Thanks for your time and opinions!


End file.
